1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens system including a reflective surface which reflects an optical path and an image pickup apparatus including the zoom lens system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a zoom lens system preferable for use together with an electronic image pickup device such as a CCD image sensor or a CMOS type image sensor, a zoom lens system described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-302576 is known. This zoom lens system includes, in order from an object side, a first lens unit having a positive refractive power, a second lens unit having a negative refractive power, a third lens unit having a positive refractive power and a fourth lens unit having a positive refractive power. A prism having a reflective surface which reflects an optical path is arranged in the first lens unit to thin the zoom lens system in a thickness direction. The reflective surface is disposed in the first lens unit and a negative lens is disposed on the object side of the first lens unit, so that an angle of view is easily secured and the reflective surface is easily miniaturized.